


On The Edge of Punishment

by darkforetold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has an undeniable <i>need</i> to seek forgiveness for everything he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge of Punishment

Castiel remembered everything.

It had been the dawning of knowledge, a slow release of memories, events, of all the things he had done. It wasn’t surprising to Castiel that he had remembered the most important things first; the way sparks had flown when they first met. The smell of him, the warmth of his proximity. How familiar those things were. His aching _need_ for him.

Castiel remembered with certain clarity how his heart whispered Dean’s name, every beat pounding out his love for him in a hurried tempo. When his pulse raced, it was like welcoming home an old friend. The tight knot in his stomach felt comfortable, the urge to touch him predictable. Nothing surprised him anymore, nothing made him question. The sweat of his palms, the shudder of nervousness down his body were absolutes that he accepted as ‘normal’.

While he remembered most things, Castiel couldn’t pinpoint the memory that reminded him how.. heavenly it was to have Dean this close. The way his own breath froze in his lungs when Dean kissed him, the indescribable heat they made together—unfamiliar. These must be new experiences, Castiel surmised, choking back a groan when Dean sucked on his bottom lip. Experiences that made his heart soar and his body burn with lust.

When Dean pushed and pinned him against the motel room’s door, Castiel couldn’t help but kiss him back. He had decided that he liked these a long time ago, had caught himself sinfully imagining what it’d be like to have Dean’s lips on his own. The exchange was warm, inviting.. intoxicatingly pleasant. Castiel could spend eons like this; lip-locked with Dean while the world fell apart around them. Eternity with him being this close, touching him, _tasting_ him. While Dean’s hands roamed to his hips, Castiel tilted his head back with a moan of pleasure. His skin prickled with every touch, his body reacting in ways he couldn’t place. When Dean sucked on his neck, pinched his skin with teeth, Castiel was surprised with how hard his cock became.. and how quickly.

Dean’s lips were rough and passionate on his own, ending with a nip of teeth when it should have been softer. Was this love, then? This.. _take, take, take_ with just an edge of punishment? It felt different, almost unusual. Certainly not the way Dean had treated his other love interests. The same passion was there, unbearably hot and overwhelming, but the force behind it, the nature of it—nearly brutal. Cold. Needy yet fearful.

Castiel touched him tentatively, skirting the bare brush of fingers against his side. Dean treated the affection as if it were born from the depths of Hell, reaching down to pin wrist against the door. While Dean could roam freely, take and touch whatever he wanted, Castiel was forced to confinement. Castiel assumed that this was Dean’s lack of trust, his ingrained fear of losing yet another person he dared to love. What else could it be?

With gentle fingers, Castiel tried to touch him again. He wanted to imbue every inflection with the highest expression of love and adoration. Dean wanted something entirely different. Something that was made entirely clear when Dean pushed him hard against the door, leaning in enough to whisper a command at his ear.

“Get on your knees.”

His breath ghosted along his neck and sent a shiver down his spine. Dean’s voice was dark and rich, gravel-rough and demanding. A voice Castiel knew could lead thousands. The harsh tone of a soldier beaten down by the world and its harsh realities. Castiel looked into his eyes and tried to soften the viciousness with what he thought was a display of devotion and love. He tried to kiss Dean, tried to press their lips together with the gentleness of an apology. An apology for what, he didn’t know. _For everything_ , Castiel thought. Taking down Sam’s wall, devouring those souls and ascending to Godhood. For not trusting Dean when he was commanded to. Because of all the trouble he had caused.

With a disapproving frown, Dean turned his face away. It was punishment, pointed and cruel. Castiel burned with a need to have those lips on him again, exploring, _claiming_. As Dean’s green eyes drilled into his skin, Castiel slowly sank to his knees. Castiel would worship him as his god, however Dean saw fit. To apologize for his sins, to beg for forgiveness.

Dean wasted no time in unfastening the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down. Soon, Dean’s cock was waiting for him, flushed with desire and dripping precome from the tip. Castiel looked up at him for reassurance. Instead of reassurance, instead of encouragement, Castiel received rougher treatment. Dean grabbed his hair and pulled, ushering him closer, _demanding_. As a soldier, an obedient servant, Dean’s dominance thrilled him. It made his body react with a tremble of desire, erection pulsing with the excitement. If Dean thought this was punishment, or a means to apologize, Castiel could think of worse things.

Tentatively, Castiel flicked his tongue against the tip of Dean’s cock, tasting it with a firm lick that made Dean shiver. It was a reaction that made Castiel want to do more, _anything_ , just so he could hear Dean moan. When Castiel took all of him in, Dean groaned loudly, gasping as he began bobbing up and down on its length. The noises Dean made sparked an enthusiasm Castiel didn’t know he had, inspiring him to go faster, harder.. _deeper_. To serve him however he could, to leave Dean with no other choice but to forgive.

While Dean took, Castiel gave, letting him thrust into his mouth. Abuse it. Claim it. It was an addiction that took root in his bones; pleasing him, offering Dean all the privileges of his devotion. More confidence allowed Castiel to grab a hold of Dean’s hips, making it that much easier to guide his cock further back into his throat. Dean gasped and his body shuddered, knees bowing to let Castiel know that he, an angel, had made him weak.

Castiel was far too lost in this to realize that Dean had almost found his climax, that Dean had had enough of this. With a growl, Dean hoisted Castiel to his feet, pinning him against the hotel door. There was another hard kiss, a rushed joining of lips that made Castiel whimper. It was over too soon and it left Castiel aching for something he couldn’t have. Not until he was worthy of it.

Dean guided them backward, pushing Castiel back onto the bed with a little more force than was necessary. Merely subject to his dominance, Castiel lay compliant while Dean tore off his shoes, pants and shirt, and threw them aside. Castiel was left naked, vulnerable and under the scrutiny of Dean’s beautiful eyes. There was a hungry spark there, a quick lick of his lips. Without his own clothes, Dean was on him in an instant, crawling up his body with bites and kisses. It was all so.. overwhelming, so quick, that Castiel couldn’t spare a second for cognitive thought. His body was experiencing too many things at one time; sensations and emotions that were too complicated to sort through.

Castiel arched his back when Dean sucked on a nipple, a groan quick on his lips. He had never felt anything like it; the surge of euphoria up and down his body. The instinctive way that his hips rolled upward to grab at any friction he could find. The heat of their cocks joined together, rubbing, making his body shudder. All of it left him breathless.

With little manipulation, Dean buried himself inside. Dean had a way of making it borderline pleasurable with just the right amount of pain. Just enough to make Castiel cringe with the hurt. For whatever reason, Castiel wanted Dean to hurt him. It was his penance for iniquity. With every hard, painful thrust, Castiel delighted in it. It thrilled him, stabbing his gut with an unchaste jolt of excitement. Every shiver of pain, every gasp and whimper put him steps closer on the road to forgiveness.

Dean sped up the tempo, slamming forward with punishing force. Castiel bit his lip to keep from crying out, concentrating instead on Dean’s closeness. The smell of him. The weight of Dean’s body on his own. Soon, the pain melted away, aches easing into bliss. Their bodies began moving as one, fluid and right. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips, spreading himself wide to allow him every inch of his body. Wanting to touch, revel in the softness of his skin, Castiel raised a hand to flutter fingertips against Dean’s cheek. Another show of affection, of love; another thing Dean took aversion to.

His look was hard, cold, told Castiel that, under no circumstances, did he want to be touched. Not like that; where feeling and devotion bled through the skin. Dean made that evident when he gripped wrists tight, sending them up and over his head. Castiel wouldn’t be able to touch Dean like this; wrists pinned down against the mattress. And it was a revelation that made Castiel whine with subdued frustration. He was a prisoner and Dean punished him as if he were serving time, locking him down with his hips, pumping into him like the slam of a gavel. Over and over again. The feeling.. was incredible; Dean taking him like this, hard and fast. Not once thinking about his needs. Not once giving thought to whether or not Dean was hurting him or pleasing him.

This.. unfathomable heat started deep in his gut. It mounted quickly, scorching every nerve ending on its path toward culmination. Castiel couldn’t help but groan and the noise made Dean pump faster, harder. Something was coming; something strong and mind-blowing. When the slip-and-slide of their bodies became more frantic, desperate, Castiel sent his hips reflexively upward, hard, grinding against Dean. The strength of his body’s climax took him by surprise, devouring him in a rush of warmth and absolute ecstasy. It was indescribable, breathtaking. It felt like his world had shattered into thousands of pieces, leaving him speechless. Somehow, out of everything he had done in all his years of existence, this.. little thing felt like the most important.

Castiel lay there, panting, unraveled, while Dean found his own climax. Dean’s groan was.. the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was a release of grudge, anger, punching out of his throat over several long syllables. When Dean melted against him, Castiel placed a gentle kiss on his cheekbone. There, like this, they came down together, surrounded by each other’s warmth, bleeding into each other’s space. When their hearts stopped racing, when their breathing slowed, Dean reached over to entwine his fingers in Castiel’s.

This was forgiveness.  



End file.
